


kozume kenma's guide to getting free drinks from supernatural persons (results may vary) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: various guides to supernatural phenomena (results may vary) [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, ITPE 2017, Light BDSM, M/M, Met at a Bar, Multiple Orgasms, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Scent Kink, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “You know what I am?” Kuroo asks. He’s not looking up at Kenma, instead concentrating too much on pushing his shirt up over his chest.…Shit, Kenma owes Shouyou a thousand yen.





	kozume kenma's guide to getting free drinks from supernatural persons (results may vary) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kozume kenma's guide to getting free drinks from supernatural persons (results may vary)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077182) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Haikyuu/kozume%20kenma's%20guide%20to%20getting%20free%20drinks%20from%20supernatural%20persons%20\(results%20may%20vary\).mp3) | 1:28:21 | 61.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Haikyuu/kozume%20kenma's%20guide%20to%20getting%20free%20drinks%20from%20supernatural%20persons%20\(results%20may%20vary\).m4b) | 1:28:21 | 41.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _I Like It Rough_ by Lady Gaga 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
